Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171017001243/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180119015133
After a little while (about two to three hours), Elsa asked Anna if she’d like to play hide-and-seek; turned out that it was one of the fox-girl’s favorite games! Elsa hid and Anna counted during the first round- Anna found Elsa in one of the snowbanks that the Snow Queen had made. When Anna pounced onto Elsa and nuzzle/licked her face, she asked by way of shivering and rubbing her hands up and down her arms, “Don’t you get cold if you do that?” Elsa grinned and shook her head. “Nah; I’m the Snow Queen, remember? Let the storm rage on- the cold’s never bothered ME, sweetheart!” Anna shrugged and rolled her eyes upward, clearly saying, “O-kay…” Elsa snickered and ruffled Anna’s hair. “Your turn to hide, little fox.” She turned her back and placed her crossed arms on a tree trunk, laying her face on her arms; she began to count, and Anna backed up. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven- eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve- thirteen…” Anna made a dash for the bushes and dove into the greenery; she poked her grinning freckled face out of the leaves, eyes twinkling, then ducked her head in so that she was COMPLETELY hidden. A few minutes later, she heard something sniffing at her hiding place; but the fox-girl only giggled. She thought it was Elsa being funny in her way of trying to find her and poked her head out- but the smile slid right off her face and her eyes grew wide as she looked up into the faces of two slobbering bloodhounds and a pair of blue eyes that were definitely NOT Elsa’s! The fox-girl’s heart SLAMMED against her rib-cage, and she let out a frightened yelp- more so as the dogs licked their lips and the tall black-haired hunter pursued her curves and pretty face with his eyes. Anna BOLTED out of the bushes, and the hunter and his dogs ran after her! Elsa, unaware as of yet the danger that her little fox was in, was still counting. “Fifty-nine, sixty… sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three, sixty-,” The sound of a gunshot made her jerk her head around; she saw a hunter and his dogs chasing something that they clearly wanted VERY *badly*. And when she caught sight of a very familiar pair of fox ears, bushy white-tipped tail, and long red-blonde braids, she gasped in horror and put her hands to her mouth. “Oh; they’re after Anna!” she cried out, watching the fox-girl run for her life. The gently falling snow began to whirl up into a snowstorm to match Elsa’s worry; as her anxiety grew, so did the storm. The river froze solid, and the ground was covered in snow; wind whistled and howled in one’s ears. Anna ran across the river, but the sure-footed hunter and his dogs followed her trail. Elsa fairly FLEW across the snow and ice like she really WAS a ghost, trying to get to her little fox in time; but the storm pushed her back, making Elsa and Anna’s footing difficult. Neither one gave up- but neither did the hunters. Soon Anna was beginning to show exhaustion, and the hunter could tell. He smiled evilly and gained his pace. Anna stumbled and fell as she tried to go on, but only managed to reach the bushes before she collapsed behind them. Before the hunter could get to her and shoot her unconscious, Elsa jumped right in front of Anna’s hiding place and stood tall, holding her arms out in front of her body. Her face showed desperation and fear. “STOP; *stop*!” she cried. “Don’t hurt Anna; please, just STAY AWAY from her- STAY *AWAY*!” Elsa was so upset that she didn’t have control over her powers- a blast of ice shot out from her out-stretched hands in the direction of the hunter and his dogs. The bloodhounds turned white as a sheet and whined in fear, turning tail and running from the Snow Queen. The hunter stopped short as his face grew as white as his dogs’. “The Snow Queen!” he yelled. He turned around and ran as far away from Elsa as he could, following his dogs. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Once the hunter and his dogs were gone, the storm disappated as Elsa slumped down to the ground and breathed a huge sigh of relief, wiping sweat from her forehead. Then she noticed that it was quiet- TOO quiet. She jumped up and called out, “Anna! Anna- they’re gone! Where are you?” Suddenly she gasped and rocked back on her heels as though she had been kicked in the stomach- her face went as white as her snow and she placed a hand over her heart breathing out, “Anna…!” A bushy red fox’s tail tipped with white and a pair of long legs covered with a dark blue skirt with brown boots on the feet stuck out limply from the bushes. Once Elsa had regained her sense of movement, she flew over to where the tail was. “Anna! Anna!” she cried, pulling the fox-girl from the bushes. “Are you all right?” But Elsa’s heart shattered at what she saw: Anna’s head hung back limply and her eyes were closed; her thick red-blonde braids were now as white as snow, and her freckled skin was iced over, her rosy cheeks now pale. There was no sound of either heartbeat or breathing. Elsa’s upset and accidental blast of magic had frozen Anna’s heart! Elsa moaned and dropped her head on Anna’s chest as tears ran thickly down her face. “Oh, Anna… I’m sorry- I’m SO *sorry*!” she whimpered. She wrapped her arms around Anna’s thin petite frame and caressed her hair and ears as sobs racked the Snow Queen’s slender body. “You’re the only friend- I’ve ever had- in my whole life; and I was yours, little fox: your Friendly Ghost! I-I might as well b-BE one, now… I don’t feel like I could live without you-,” She turned her head and pressed her lips over Anna’s frozen heart. “My poor Anna…” Elsa buried her face into Anna’s chest and wept. But just as Elsa kissed the place where Anna’s heart was, something miraculous happened! The ice in and around her heart and on her skin began to thaw and melt away, and her hair turned back to red-blonde. Her heart started to beat again, and soft breathing passed through her thin rosy lips as color fled back to her cheeks, lessening the paleness of her skin. She blinked and opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but she was pinned down by Elsa’s arms as the beautiful blonde’s body shuddered and shook with sobs; Anna leaned upward and nuzzled her face, rubbing her now-warm head against Elsa’s cool cheek. Elsa’s sobs slowly stopped as she felt something soft and warm rubbing against her forehead and face. She looked down- and nearly had a heart attack from what she saw: Anna’s body was WARM again, and there was color back in her freckled face with *wide-open* bright eyes! The ice was gone, and her hair was red-blonde with no trace of white; she was ALIVE! This time, Elsa’s cry of “Oh, ANNA!” was happy, and the fox-girl reached up and kissed her mate on the lips. Elsa laughed into the kiss as her tears dried, and she returned the embrace with all of her heart and soul. ‘An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart…’